Je suis son préféré ! Moi !
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une réponse inhabituelle de Harry Potter à Drago Malfoy laisse Dumbledore amusé, Minerva confuse et Severus perplexe. "Tu es juste jaloux que le professeur Rogue m'aime plus que toi !" (traduction)


_Hello les gens !_

 _Voici un petit OS sympa traduit avec la permission de l'auteur._

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et l'univers de Harry appartiennent à JK Rowling, le texte est à Madrigal-in-training, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé :« Une réponse inhabituelle de Harry Potter à Drago Malfoy laisse Dumbledore amusé, Minerva confuse et Severus perplexe. « Tu es juste jaloux que le professeur Rogue m'aime plus que toi ! » (traduction)

* * *

 **Je suis son préféré ! Moi !**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Je peux te battre n'importe quand, Potter » ricana Drago, qui se tenait près de la table des Gryffondor pendant le dîner. Le Serpentard de onze ans avait voulu avoir le privilège malsain de balancer quelques insultes avant que Potter ne soit expulsé, mais, à la place, il fut particulièrement dépité de trouver son rival aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille toujours élève à Poudlard, et en excellent état d'esprit. Harry, dont les réactions instinctives s'étaient largement aiguisées depuis qu'il était chez les Dursley, répliqua rapidement avant que Malfoy ne puisse continuer.

« Allons, allons, Drago, pas la peine de diriger ta colère contre moi » répliqua Harry avec condescendance. Il était passé maître dans l'art de se foutre de sa gueule. «Je sais que tu te sens complexé- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » rétorqua Drago. « Je suis un Malfoy ! Je ne me sens pas _complexé_! » Sa voix augmenta d'un octave, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves, ainsi que tous les professeurs installés à leur table, mais aucun d'eux n'intervient pour faire cesser la dispute. Harry décide de poursuivre.

« Oh si, tu l'es ! Tu me détestes parce que tu es jaloux » fit Harry d'une voix forte. « Tu es jaloux parce que le professeur Rogue m'aime plus que toi ! »

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la Grande Salle, alors que les autres élèves écoutaient, interloqués. Est-ce que Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, et Gryffondor en première année venait juste d'affirmer que le _professeur Rogue l'aimait bien ?_

« Tu ne peux pas supporter le fait d'être à la seconde place » enchaîna Harry. Il donna discrètement un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ron lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir.

« Le professeur Rogue te déteste » protesta Drago, d'un ton cinglant. « Donne-moi un exemple qui prouve qu'il t'aime bien »

« Il m'a donné ses condoléances pour la mort de mes parents » lâcha Harry. « Tu te rappelles de la première question qu'il m'a posée lors de notre cours de potions ? Il m'a demandé ce qu'on obtenait lorsqu'il ajoutait de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise. Selon le langage des fleurs, l'asphodèle est un type de lys qui signifie : « mes regrets te suivront jusqu'à la mort » et l'armoise symbolise « chagrin amer ». Et le nom de ma mère était Lily ! »

Il regarda triomphalement le blond. « Donc, le sens caché de sa réponse était : « _je regrette amèrement la mort de Lily »_ Aucun autre professeur n'a mentionné mes parents »

Quelques-uns des élèves les plus âgés se tournèrent vers la table du professeur en question, désapprobateurs. Le visage de Severus Rogue perdit rapidement de ses couleurs.

« Et contrairement à toi » continua Harry de plus bel. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de points pour me sentir aimé. Le professeur Rogue peut me faire des compliments subtilement parce qu'il sait que je les comprendrai. Il montre ainsi qu'il se soucie de moi. En ce qui _te_ concerne, il te donne des points injustement surtout pour éviter que tu ne sois pénible avec ça. »

OoOoOoOo

A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus qui était assis à ses côtés et lui dit joyeusement : « Severus, mon garçon ! J'ignorais que vous et Mr. Potter étiez si proches ! Je suis tellement fier de vous ! Vous devenez un meilleur homme en abandonnant votre rancune envers James. » Severus ne pipa mot, mais il aurait préféré être enfoui six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'entendre de telles bêtises. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

OoOoOo

« -ne sais pas ce que tu dis » fit Drago. « Il te donne les pires notes- »

« Parce qu'il a CLAIREMENT des attentes plus élevées pour moi » l'interrompit Harry. « Il est plus exigeant envers moi qu'envers toi, parce que tu es une quiche en potions »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'emporta Drago avec véhémence. « Qui a fait exploser ton chaudron hier, hein ? »

« Neville » répondit Harry, perplexe.

« Exactement ! » confirma Drago, une note triomphante dans la voix. « Et il est juste assis à côté de toi. Si tu avais été doué en potions, tu l'aurais arrêté... »

« Tu as complètement raison, Drago » approuva Harry, provoquant l'indignation du blond. « J'aurais dû l'arrêter. Si j'avais eu une meilleur connaissance de la situation, je l'aurais fait. Le professeur Rogue m'a placé à côté de Neville afin d'aider ce pauvre garçon, et je l'ai laissé tomber. Pourtant, cela montre que le professeur Rogue a confiance en moi, alors que pour toi, il pense que tu as surtout besoin de te faire chouchouter... »

OoOoOoO

« J'ai toujours pensé que Rogue mettait Londubat et Potter ensemble simplement parce que Londubat pourrait tuer accidentellement Potter un jour, et qu'ainsi Rogue aurait un alibi en béton » déclara un autre Gryffondor.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je croyais aussi » murmura son voisin.

De son côté, Ron observait la scène, bouchée bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

OoOoOo

« Tu n'es pas son préféré » continua Drago. « Moi si. C'est mon parrain ! Je suis son préféré ! MOI ! »

Harry renifla : « Je suis sûr qu'il a accepté ça avant que tu n'apprennes à parler et avant qu'il ne comprenne à quel point tu es ennuyeux et casse-pieds »

OoOoOoO

« Albus, vous ne voulez pas mettre un terme à ces bêtises ? » questionna froidement, Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Elle fit un geste vers la table des Gryffondor où la dispute avait nettement dégénéré. A présent le sujet était qui la mère de Rogue aimait-elle le plus.

« Oh non » répondit le vieil homme. « Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais empêcher deux élèves de participer à un débat aussi animé et aussi fascinant. Vraiment, nous avons de la chance d'avoir deux personnes aussi populaires qui s'intéressent à Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en effet » répondit Filius Flitwick avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur. « Il doit être le premier Directeur de Serpentard à avoir un Gryffondor comme élève favori...si l'on en croit Monsieur Potter» Minerva et Severus le fusillèrent du regard.

OoOoOoOo

« Parce que ton père est gay- » commença Harry.

« Mon père n'est PAS gay ! »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Malfoy » ricana Harry, imitant passablement son professeur préféré. « Ne te mens pas à toi-même. J'ai vu sa canne de proxénète- » Un des jumeaux Weasley eut une moue choquée, tapotant son frère sur l'épaule, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par la scène.

« Mon père n'est pas gay, Potter ! » répéta Malfoy, furibond. « Et ton père, hein ? J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Rogue le haïssait »

« La haine est juste un autre mot pour « tension sexuelle réprimée » répliqua Harry avec dédain, citant Lee Jodan, l'ami des jumeaux Weasley. « Ils étaient sans doute rivaux durant leur scolarité, et en fait, il y avait...autre chose »

Le visage de Drago se peignit d'un rouge vif. « Rivaux-école- tension sexuelle... » énuméra-t-il en bégayant. Harry devint rouge comme une tomate.

« Mais non, il n'y a rien entre nous, espèce d'idiot » dit-il rapidement. « On a onze ans- et contrairement à toi- je m'intéresse aux filles. Enfin pas maintenant. Plus tard. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est que le professeur Rogue ne t'aime pas. C'est _moi_ qu'il apprécie. Je suis son préféré »

« Bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu... » Drago se renfrogna. « Le professeur McGonall m'aime bien- »

« N'y songe même pas » l'interrompit Hermione en lui décochant un regard noir.

« Eh bien, le professeur Chourave- »

« Même pas en rêve » lança farouchement Neville.

« Le professeur Flitwick » Drago marqua une pause pour voir si quelqu'un allait l'interrompre. Quand il se rendit compte que personne ne le critiquait, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la table des enseignants.

Le professeur de Sortilèges se rengorgea, tentant tant bien que mal de se donner un air important. « En fait, je suis un professeur impartial » les informa-t-il.

« Je suis aussi le chouchou de Dumbledore » ajouta joyeusement Harry. Drago prit un air piteux.

OoOoOoO

« Potter ! » aboya une voix de l'autre côté du couloir.

Harry se figea et se retourna pour voir le regard intimidant de son professeur de potions rivé sur lui.

« Professeur » salua-t-il calmement.

Rogue ricana et prit une photo dans une poche intérieur de sa robe. « Ton paiement »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et s'empara de la photo. « Merci professeur »

« Ta performance était...acceptable » admit Rogue à contrecœur. « Drago commence à prendre ses études au sérieux et agit enfin en digne Serpentard »

Harry ne réagit pas au compliment puisque ses yeux étaient rivés sur la photo devant lui. Une belle adolescente aux longs cheveux roux chatoyants riait et lui faisait un signe de la main.

« Avez-vous d'autres photos de ma mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelques-unes » admit Rogue. « J'en prendrais d'autres quand j'en aurai besoin » Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Au fait, Potter, ça fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir flâné dans le couloir... »


End file.
